percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Moonlight Chapter 3:A Little Khaotic
Camp Halfblood-Cabin 3 When Percy woke up he found Sage nudging him to get up and pointing out the door where a silver light appeared. As the light disappeared Sage looked upset. “Hmph Dadwy why dwid Wady Arwtemis spy on wou?” Sage asked. “Huh?” Percy inquired to his newly adopted daughter. Sage showed him a few pictures and hmph “Cweepo she was outswide wooking thwough my window stwaring at wou dweamily.” “Hmm that is weird. How bout we go ask her why she did it?” Percy compromised. Sage nodded “Ok dadwy we’ll ask wer why she did wit.” Percy and Sage flashed to Artemis’s cabin and when said goddess spotted them she ran. “Oh wo wou down’t wuntwess woddess.” Sage said as she summoned her weapon a bow made of a alloy of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, And Orthyric Silver with arrows made of a Chronic Platnium and Faded Titanium alloy. The bowstrings were made of Stygian Ice and Orthyric Silver. She shot below Artemis with a special arrow which caused the earth around Artemis to trap her. The hunters all aimed their bows at the new god and goddess “Percy? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MILADY!?” Thalia shrieked. While Sage hid behind Percy. “Firstly Thalia you’re scaring your adoptive niece. Secondly I’m asking Artemis why she was spying on me in my slee... GAG” Percy said until Selene appeared and put a collar around his neck. Selene smirked “Hello huntresses, Sage, my servant. How are you today?” “Why the heck are you so obsessed with this slave thing?” Percy gaged out. Selene scowled at him “Do you know nothing? You are the god of tides and in so entitled to the Mom goddesses and titanesses.” Artemis glares at Selene “Then I’ll just do this ‘Selene’ I, Artemis, Goddess Of the Moon, free Percy Jackson, God of Tides from the slavery of the moon deities.” The collar disappeared from Percy’s neck and Selene flashed away in rage. “Now Perseus if you want your question answered you’ll free me from these bonds and we’ll talk in my private quarters in my cabin you can even bring Sage along but hunters I don’t want to be interrupted am I understood?” Artemis inquired of her handmaidens. The hunters scowled at Percy Except Thalia but all replied with a “Yes milady.” “Good,” Artemis said “Now Percy, Sage follow me.” They walked into Cabin 8 and went into Artemis’s private room. Artemis muttered something incoherently and Percy had to ask “What?” Artemis whispered a little louder this time with a gigantic golden blush “I might be attracted to you lustfully.” Percy looked like he was about to faint “You too?!” He whispered. “You-you mean we both lo-lo-loooooveee each other?” Artemis asked nervously while Percy shook his head yes in reply. Percy covered Sage’s eyes and kissed Artemis full on. Then they started french kissing and much to Sage’s disapproval due to her actually being able to see through the bandana covering her eyes. They finally broke up when Sage turned into her child form said “PG 13 content showldn’t be sewn by childwen. And wes I can absowutely see what wou two awe doing.” She then changed back to her teenage form. Percy and Artemis’s cheeks were both bright gold when they were finished. “Well that was... exciting.” Percy remarked. “So should we Erm... what’s the thing mortals say? Date?” Artemis questioned. “Yeah I think we should. But we need to keep it a secret from the feminists outside and the Big-Man upstairs,” Percy Agreed. Sage grumbled “Too late those sexist feminists have been listening in. AUNT THALIA WE KNOW YOU’RE LISTENING JUST OPEN THE DOOR!” At that all the hunters came in all with bows aimed at Percy. While one hunter called “ZEUS, LADY ARTEMIS IS DATING SOMEONE!” Artemis and Percy both glares at the Huntress while the others lowered their weapons ready for an onslaught. Instead Zeus appeared and said “FINALLY IT TOOK A FEW MILLENNIA BUT FINALLY SHE’S DATING SHE’S DATING! PERCY THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!” The Hunters Except Thalia as always just stared at Zeus in shock while Percy and Artemis were just relieved. “Ok I approve but Percy you break milady’s heart a break you am I clear?” Thalia asked in a threatening tone which Percy nodded to quickly Thalia seemed satisfied and smiled at them while the rest of the huntresses were angry. “LADY ARTEMIS WHY DO YOU TRUST THIS MAN!? HE IS JUST ANOTHER SEA SPAWN THAT WILL END UP IN A DISASTER LIKE ORION!” Phoebe yelled. At that Artemis snapped “DON’T MENTION HIS NAME HERE PHOEBE AND YOU FORGET I WENT WITH ORION ON A WHIM I ACTUALLY LOVE PERCY! HE SAVED ME FROM ATLAS! HE WAS ZOË’S ONLY MALE FRIEND AND I WON’T HAVE YOU DISRESPECT HIM!” Artemis ran off with tears in her eyes and Percy tried to comfort her yet when he was following her he looked up and saw the Huntress constellation. Seeing this he had an idea and put it into action when he finally caught up to Artemis. Camp Halfblood-Forest “Artemis Wait.” Percy cried after her. Artemis sniffled “What do you want Percy?” Percy look saddened seeing Artemis like this “Trying to comfort you. But on the way I had an idea about Zoë when you mentioned her and when I saw her constellation. While she was Mortal when she died she was still immortal at one point meaning that she was in my realm to bring back... and welllllll I may have brought her back.” Artemis turned back to Percy and saw her former lieutenant Zoë Nightshade standing right behind him smiling at her. Artemis cried tears of joy and smiled back at Zoë while running up and hugging her “I thought you were gone forever Zoë.” “Of course not milady you’re like a sister to me I wouldn’t let Thanatos keep me away from you or Fade himself for that matter,” Zoë whispered to her former mistress “Though it looks like you’ve been busy and I have to say this is the only man I’d approve of you dating.” Artemis glowed like the sun with gold etching all over her cheeks “Thanks Zoë that means a lot.” Artemis smiles at her old friend happily. Percy smiled at them happily. Seeing his crush and Zoë, his friend, so happy made him quite joyous himself. That is until a voice spoke quietly behind him. “Well I guess you two lied to me about dating then. Huh, little Artiana?” Percy and Zoë jumped back while Artemis started to fume. “Mother, how many times have I told you NOT to call me that?” Artemis growled angrily at Leto. Leto chuckled “Well it’s just a combined name of your two forms daughter.” “Ughhhhh!” Artemis fumed While Percy and Zoë chuckled. Suddenly Artemis shuddered and turned into her Roman form Diana, Leto also changed into Latona, and Zoë’s clothes changed slightly turning into armor and she looked more stern. At this Percy started to transform. His clothes changed into an armor covered robe with a SQPR symbol on his chest plate with a wolf and a sword were behind it. His black hair became less messy and more orderly. His features sharpened as well as his eyes which looked like it could pierce steel. His name was Marituslunam Roman Form Of Perseus And Lover Of Diana though he was also called Perseus/Percy in both forms as well. “What is it amica mea?” Percy inquired of Diana. Diana growled but not at Percy “Some snot in New Rome is trying to assault a girl.” New Rome They all instantly flashed to New Rome and found the man and girl in an alleyway. The man was around 30 but the girl couldn’t be over 16. Percy could tell right away the male was a son of Vertumnus Roman God of Seasons and husband of Pompona while the girl was a legacy of Mantus God of Vallies and a daughter of Veritas Goddess Of Truth. Though it seemed Dictynna(Britomartis) was already dealing with the situation. “Listen here asshole you don’t do this to a fucking 16 year old!” Dictynna yelled at the man. “Why should I obey you MINOR GODDESS!?” The man shouted at the goddess and slapped her across the cheek. The man was immediately covered in a net and tied to the ground. “I may be minor but I’m still a goddess, mortal.” Dictynna replied she turned around and saw us “Oh hello milady, milady’s Mother, my future lord...” At that one she smirked “, ZOZO YOU’RE BACK!” Dictynna ran up and hugged Zoë who hugged back. Diana and Percy walked up to the girl and helped her up “What’s your name Child?” Diana inquired. The girl shuddered “I’m Valle Verum Daughter Of...” But Percy interrupted her “Veritas Goddess Of Truth and Legacy Of Mantus god Of vallies Which is why your name is Valley Of Truth backwards in Latin.” The goddess and Demigod/Legacy stared at Percy in confusion “God of Demigods so I can tell their godly heritage.” Diana just chuckled “You never cease to amuse me. That would include your true Roman name Percy.” “Latona is going to rub this in our faces like a demon of taunting,” Percy ‘Marituslunam’ shuddered as did the Huntress goddess while the Titaness just smirked in the background. “True enough Marituslunam,” Latona chuckled making the two shudder more. Valle’s widened in shock “B-but that means t-th-that y-you And l-la-Lady D-Di-Dia-Diana are...” Camp Halfblood-Thalia’s Pine The gods all flashed away bringing Valle as well. “Not out loud!” The two lovers exclaimed. “I’m making a change to the hunters. The Hunters can date and marry as long as I approve of the male. If it’s a female it’s fine,” Diana explained Percy then yelled “THALICO IS FINALLY ALLOWED!” Latona And Valle chuckled while The now Greek again Britomartis, Diana, and Zoë rolled their eyes but smirked. Diana turned into Artemis and made the announcement and as expected Thalia ran up to Nick and they kissed. “CALLED IT!” Percy shouted as he danced around happily. Artemis just laughed and told them “I approve.” And just at that my Zeus called a meeting. Olympus-Throne Room We flashed in to find no one but Ouranos sitting in the throne. Annabeth asked “I know who Artemis is but who are you?” That was directed right at Percy surprisingly. “I am Perseus your former boyfriend, God of Fading, Demigods, Heroes, Tides, And Swordsmanship,” At that Annabeth scoffed. “Oh please I have no recollection of you at all besides I don’t care of my past I love Ouranos,” Annabeth replied and kissed her lover. When they broke apart the rest of the Olympians came in with their weapons drawn. Zeus growled “Get off my throne Ouranos.” Oddly a helix like vortex opened behind Percy. “Son I advice getting off Zeus’s throne and your lover get off of Hera’s before I make sure you both go to Percy’s realm.” The voice was both female and male and Ouranos seemed to nearly shit himself. “Yes mother, father,” Ouranos replied begrudgingly and got off the throne and flashed away with Annabeth. A man and woman walked out of the portal. One was Chaos, and the other looked like his female counterpart. “Hello again Percy this is my wife Khaos. And with a K not a C like my name,” Chaos explained about his female counterpart. “Hi Percy,” Khaos greeted and she seemed similar to his mother somehow. The odd thing that happened next is that Lagos turned into Sally and Chaos turned into Paul. “And that would be because I am Percy,” Sally/Khaos explained. Everyone looked at Poseidon but he had already fainted. Khaos just chuckled “I already covered up my powers when I met Poseidon. Ananke told me I’d need to give birth to a child of Poseidon so that he can be what stops all the prophecy madness. So now that Percy is a god he’s also a Protogenos and all his godly domains are also his Primordial domains.” At that everyone’s jaw dropped except Hestia who was actually expecting this. Plus Spes And Elpis split up, turned into their child forms, flashed in, and ran to Percy and started hugging him. “Yay we have a new brother,” they both cheered. Percy just chuckled at their antics and picked them both up into his arms the left one for Elpis and the right one for Spes and hugged them. After awhile both fell asleep in his arms and were both joined by Little Miss Sage. Then Percy got curious. “Hey Mom? If I’m part of the Protogenoi Council wouldn’t that make my wife and children part of the Council as well?” Khaos nodded “Yes it does. But since you don’t have a wife yet it won’t count for your girlfriend yet and Sage is already the Protogenos of Wisdom, Youth and Friendship.” Percy smiled and nodded in understanding while Artemis was trying to cover her blush at the thought of eventually being Percy’s wife. “Well Percy it’s time you explore your domains and there’s only one domain you haven’t been too. The Realm Of The Faded,” Khaos explained to him. “Well guess it’s time to rescue the Faded I don’t know about,” Percy jumped through a black portal he had created while talking and jumped in.